


While You Were Gone

by Mass_Effecting_Your_Pants



Category: Jade Empire
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mass_Effecting_Your_Pants/pseuds/Mass_Effecting_Your_Pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wu/Sky. Wu's death and her rebirth, Sky coping with the death of his everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net under the following:-
> 
> Title: While You Were Gone  
> Category: Games » Jade Empire  
> Author: Malak's Mistress  
> Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
> Genre: Romance/Drama  
> Published: 10-29-07, Updated: 10-29-07  
> Chapters: 1, Words: 2,943

Sky opened his eyes groggily to stare directly under Dawn Star's scraps of cloth that half heartedly attempted to cover her butt.

After a few moments he realised exactly where his gaze was and closed his eyes again, sitting up with a slight groan. _What the hell happened?_ His head ached like Whirlwind had tried to crack open his skull…or had yelled in his ear.

Silk Fox stirred beside him, hand reaching for her long sword even as she opened her eyes. It was her gasp that shook the rogue to his senses.

Following her shocked gaze he stood beside her to stare up the intimidating flight of golden stairs, watching in awe as Wu's fists flew at the Emperor, too fast for his eyes to follow.

It occurred to Sky that Silk Fox was about to witness her father's death, and he shot a brief glance at her to gauge her thoughts. She was an over-confident and arrogant noble but still, that kind of thing affects most people in the same way. She frowned and tore her gaze from the fight as Wu laid the killing blow, only to lock eyes with the rogue.

"It had to be done," she said after a moment.

Sky nodded. There wasn't a great deal he could say to that.

"W-where is Master Li…and Wu?"

"Well the farm girl's finally conscious."

Sky rolled his eyes. The princess had clearly recovered. The pair were forever bickering after Dawn Star had found her backbone, so he ignored them to watch and wait for Wu to return.

He had fallen hard and fast for the beautiful and intelligent woman, though he was shamed that he couldn't find the courage to tell her exactly how he felt. When she walked down those stairs, the rogue vowed he would tell the Spirit Monk exactly what he had wanted to say earlier. Hell why wait?

Sky stepped forward but was immediately halted by what he was seeing. What he couldn't possibly be seeing. He blinked as he watched Wu slump to the ground, as if in slow motion.

No, that didn't happen. Wu and Dawn Star would go on and on about how great their Master Li is. He needed to wake up. _That knock to the head must've been harder than I thought_.

"Wu! M-Master Li! Why?"

Dawn Star's shaky voice echoed through the glittering throne room as Sun Li the Glorious Strategist stepped over Wu's crumpled form. _So it's…real_.

Sun Li chuckled, the Water Dragon's heart tight in his hand as he slipped Wu's amulet in to his robes.

"Twenty years, Dawn Star. I've been patient. And every single facet of my plan has been carried out to the letter."

"Y-you killed Wu, your student! What is the meaning of this?" Silk Fox demanded, her strong voice quivering slightly.

"Yes, I'm somewhat regretful about that. Somewhat. She was a good student indeed. She served her purpose well."

Li sighed slightly.

"In any case, in light of my brother's sad demise I would say I am…Emperor. Yes, Emperor Sun Li. Twenty years is nothing for this kind of power."

"Power?" Sky was reeling.

The whole situation was surreal. Li had raised and tutored Wu for the sole purpose of usurping his brother and gaining the Water Dragon's power?

"But Master Li-"

The Glorious Strategist interrupted his last remaining student and reminder of Two Rivers, a visible amount of deadly chi forming in his free hand.

"Dawn Star, I suggest you leave. Do not waste time mourning Wu the Lotus Blossom. With the way the undead walk the physical realm, I'm certain you will see her again."

It distantly occurred to Sky that Wu had failed to mention her full name, which was just as well really since he would have teased the woman mercilessly.

This thought, however, caused his chest to clench painfully, and he gasped as his heart burned.

He didn't remember much after that. Some inventive threats. Some colourful curses that would have made Whirlwind proud. Dragged away forcibly by the women when Sun Li decided that killing them would be worthwhile. Fighting to reach the Dragonfly. Nearly shot out of the air enough to make even Kang nervous.

It was a blur. Almost a week gone in a blur.

Sky winced as his shoulder twinged painfully. He frowned as everything slowed down and he caught up to time. Turning to face the ache in his shoulder, the rogue caught Dawn Star's gaze as she tended his injury. When was he wounded? He couldn't recall. Wu's childhood friend smiled slightly, but her eyes remained dull and sad.

"Sky, it's good to have you back."

"Back?" he repeated as she finished dressing his shoulder, his voice rough from not being used.

Kang was beside Dawn Star in moments, his face so close to Sky's that his goggles scraped his skin.

"You're back, yes, yes! We thought you were dead!"

The rogue pushed the mad inventor out of his face. "Personal space, Kang. Madness is no excuse to get so close."

"Personal space?" the man sounded confused, which was really rather normal. "Oh, oooh, the space where it's good to throw explodey things. Yes, yes, sorry."

Sky stared at the inventor for a moment, before shrugging. "Whatever, just don't throw explodey things in my personal space, wait…dead?"

"Yes, dead. Died. Exploded," Kang helpfully explained. "Maybe you were punched and kicked too much while I wasn't looking."

The rogue raised a single brow. "You thought I was a spirit? What about the whole being flesh-and-blood thing? Surely that altered your thoughts a little."

The rest of their surviving companions had joined them, attracted by the rogue's voice.

"Ignore Kang," Silk Fox rolled her eyes. "He's not in his right mind."

"Of course," the mad inventor interjected. "The left is more fun, princess!"

Taking her own advice, she ignored the man. "You, however Sky, would have been more useful if you had been in _your_ right mind this past week."

Sky looked away from the group, noticing for the first time that they were in Lord Yun's slowly healing forest. This realisation only brought forward memories of when he had accompanied Wu here. He felt physically ill and his heart burned as images popped in his head one after the other.

The rogue took a shuddering breath as he clutched his chest, hoping to ease the pain but only feeling bile rise in his throat. Dimly Sky heard Silk Fox exclaim her disgust as he emptied his stomach on the grass. He listened weakly to Dawn Star's voice as it rose, on the verge of yelling as she told the princess off for being such an insensitive cow.

Sky chuckled quietly at the Heavenly Lily's splutters of indignation but was silenced by a small hand on his shoulder.

"I miss the Lotus Blossom too," Wildflower sniffed, and Sky's vision immediately blurred with tears.

The women fell silent at the small girl's shaky admission, and that's when the rogue knew that Wildflower had confessed for everyone. Every single one of them had been touched by Wu and her actions, causing Sky to guiltily think of Dawn Star who had lived and trained by the Spirit Monk's side for almost her whole life.

He had been so selfish, wrapped up in his grief so tightly when everyone was hurting. His distraction could have got someone else killed. Or himself. Not that he cared a great deal about his own body presently. Not when the only person who had made life worth more than death and revenge was gone. What were they going to do now anyway?

From vague recollections of the past few days and the snippets of quiet conversation that were beginning again around him, Sky knew the Jade Empire was in serious trouble without the last Spirit Monk. Hell, _they_ were in serious trouble without Wu. She was the glue that held the group together, their only connection.

Certainly the rogue had become sort of friends with Hou and Dawn Star, and as friendly with Kang as he was game to. He even tolerated the princess and Whirlwind, though he was iffy about the child since he had heard her speak in three different voices. That wasn't as unsettling as a huge demon appearing in her place during battle. Sky recalled nearly being skewered by an enemy when he witnessed _that_ for the first time. The rogue suddenly thought of Sagacious Zu and bowed his head in respect as he remembered how the ex-Assassin saved Wu and Silk Fox from Death's Hand. The guy was worth his weight in gold.

He broke out of his reverie to glance at his companions now. Kang had actually landed the Dragonfly and was sitting beside it, polishing…something. The Black Whirlwind was quiet for once, and Sky wondered if the forest was bringing back memories for the warrior as well. It was more likely he was considering if he had time to run to the temple to search for wine. Hou, Silk Fox and Chai Ka were discussing how to proceed; the group couldn't very well hide out in the trees for the rest of their lives.

Sky's gaze settled on Dawn Star's meditating form. He briefly marvelled at her ability to focus at such a time when she suddenly sprang to her feet, startling him in to standing.

"Dirge," she said breathlessly. "We have to go to Dirge."

"What!" Silk Fox began to protest. "But-"

"No time to explain! We have to go now!"

Dawn Star ran to the Magnificent Dragonfly, Sky hot on her heels. When she had spoken, the rogue's heart had jolted at Dawn Star's words. A speck of hope was planted. _Dirge. Spirit Monks. Wu._ Kang was quick to react.

"Another plan riddled with holes, doubts and thousands of ways we could be blown up…I like it!" he leapt in to the pilot's seat, pressing buttons and pulling levers that left Sky feeling uneasy. "All aboard, all aboard! They got a few hits in last time so it's a tad shaky…finally! I tell you, it's more fun that way and now you'll see!"

"Kang, you mad fool, is this safe?" Hou queried, more than a little nervously.

"Don't fret, Houpecked Hen-"

But the sound of the Dragonfly's chokes and rattles drowned out the rest of the inventor's reply. Perhaps for the best, Sky thought, but he was certain the man had said that they ought to reach Dirge before any major parts fell out of the flyer.

X X X X X

The flight was long and cramped, and far too loud for anyone's liking, but soon they were flying through the buffeting snowy winds over Dirge. Sky would have been relieved to see they had arrived if it wasn't for the huge golem and Lotus Assassin army marching up the towering mountain toward their destination also. _How did they know we would be coming here? Why would they send an army over a handful of people? What is so important about Dirge? Is it because…Wu..?_

Questions swirled around Sky's head as Kang landed the flyer in a clear area, not far from a prominent temple. _Is Wu…alive?_

Sky dared to hope.

It made sense; Sun Li sending an army to Dirge to rid himself of the only thing that could destroy his plans. The last Spirit Monk. _Is Wu such a threat to him? Is she really that powerful?_ Sky knew the answers immediately. He had seen Wu in action.

He dared to believe.

_But Wu would have to return as a spirit._ It had weighed heavily on his mind that they had to flee before they could reach Wu's body. Nothing went through Sky's brain beyond that last thought, because suddenly Wu was there.

Right in front of them.

Everyone was staring at her, open-mouthed and shocked. Wu leant on her knees, panting slightly.

"I-I saw the flyer from the Water Dragon's temple," she began, her breath back. "I came as fast as I could-"

She didn't get any further as Dawn Star enveloped her friend in an embrace, kissing her cheek with a cry.

"You're-you're here! Alive! We thought you we're dead…but then I had visions of the strangest things."

As well, that Wu was alive and here was all that managed to pierce Sky's mind.

"Dawn Star guided us to this place," Silk Fox's voice was full of awe she could do little to hide. "But I was expecting a ghost, not flesh and blood!"

Wu smiled shyly at the attention as she searched for a particular pair of eyes, meeting them at last. Sky's heart threatened to jump out of his chest with what he was feeling as he gazed in to the face he thought he would never see again.

"I came back for Sky."

Her mouth had moved. Sound had come out. What had she said? The rogue's brain was being unnaturally sluggish but finally it caught up. He flushed at the soft voice, the loving eyes.

_For…for me?_

"You-you what?"

Perhaps he hadn't heard right, and Hou was talking now anyway so he couldn't be sure. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the conversation, but it was difficult when all he wanted was to touch Wu, hold her close…feel her so he knew she was really here.

He mentally shook himself again, catching up to the discussion of how to stop Li and adding his input to distract his wandering mind somewhat. His mind truly was diverted from Wu for a heartbeat when the surprising information about Li and Dawn Star surfaced.

Now it was all too clear why Sagacious Zu had struggled so violently with himself. After much discussion, Sky and his companions realised that they could do nothing to prepare for the inevitable battle except get a good night's sleep, so the rogue waited until everyone had drifted to their tents before finally getting the chance to speak to Wu.

He watched her quietly as she turned her face to the heavens, eyes closed. _What she must have gone through…in the Spirit World._ Sky tried to think of what he would say, but his mind was a jumbled mess.

"Sky."

He glanced away as he moved toward her, knowing if he kept her gaze for too long he could very well break down. He stood beside Wu, staring out unseeingly at the huge expanse of snowy white covering everything.

"It's quiet tonight. It won't last. Your Master has already unleashed his hounds."

Sky was stalling. He knew he was stalling. His courage was waning again, but when he thought about how he had felt when he was sure he had lost her, it returned full force.

"I never did say what I wanted to before the palace, you know?"

He turned to face his Spirit Monk and his breath caught. She was watching him with the smallest of smiles, knew what he was trying to say but remained silent.

"You had the courage to say what I wanted to, but I wasn't able to reply. Not properly."

"Sky, you-" Wu began softly, but he quietened her with a finger.

"I need to tell you…"

He had to tell her how much she meant to him, what she did to him, how precious she was in his eyes.

"That you were in my every thought…that whenever I could, I kept you in my sight just to know you were there…that you had become my everything."

A single tear slid a path down Wu's cheek, Sky wiping it away softly with his thumb as he drew her closer, his arm circling her waist protectively.

"When you fell, it was like a part of me shattered. I thought that piece would be broken forever but…we have another chance."

Sky felt his eyes sting with tears just remembering how he had almost lost everything.

"I love you and I never want to let you go Wu."

Wu sighed softly and smiled, making the rogue's heart demand he do what he should have done weeks ago. Sky pulled Wu flush against his body as he caught her lips in a kiss he lost his mind in and made his knees shaky.

When the need for air became crucial and his body was searing with wanting more, he broke the kiss. As much as he wanted to show Wu how much he loved her with all his being, he didn't know if she was quite ready. He doubted her strict training had allowed time for such pursuits. He was dragged from his thoughts as his Lotus Blossom moved toward her tent, but not before whispering softly in his ear.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

Of course, if she was happy to accept all of his love, who was Sky to argue.


End file.
